Werewolves And Animaguses
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Sequel to a Missed Traffic Light and The Bonds of Friendship: Book 2. This is the third book in the series, happening roughly around the summer after Harry's Second Year up to around the end of his third. As always, H/Hr/G. What will the trio get up to this year? And what do the Weasleys have planned? (Now being revised)
1. New Neighbours

Werewolves and Animaguses

a continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc)

Summery before Chapter 1

_When Harry went to Hogwarts for his first year, Mrs Weasley was being loud on the Platform and temporarily detained. This allowed Ginny to get on the train, where the Weasley Twins hid her until she got to Hogwarts and got sorted._

_Over their first year, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione developed a bond that is closer than just friends. Both Ginny and Harry make the Quidditch team, Ginny as a reserve, and Harry as a starting member. When Harry gets hurt after the Incident on the Third Floor Corridor, Ginny fills in for him and wins the game._

_During their second year, a fraud by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart comes to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Also, Ginny gets a mysterious diary that causes her not to remember things. Dumbledore and the Unspeakables destroy the Diary before anyone can get Seriously hurt._

_One day in class, Lockhart uses the mind-reading curse on Harry, and is arrested. He then confesses to multiple unauthorised uses of the Amnesia curse, and is sentenced to a ludicrous number of years in Azkaban. After the trial, Dumbledore is injured._

_Ginny sees her brothers with a map that shows the whole of Hogwarts and everyone in it, called the _Marauder's Map, _and is able to let the authorities know that Pettigrew is still alive. Peter is sentenced to Life in Prison, and Sirius is released._

_When Wood, the Quidditch Captain, requires a player, due to one of the Starters catching a cold, Ginny steps in and scores most of the points in the game, and Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup for the second year in a row._

Chapter 1:

Harry POV:

Harry Potter was a twelve year old Wizard, and had just come off the Train from his school Hogwarts. He was walking to the parking lot of Kings' Cross Station with his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry had only just met the man, but Black had a good reason for his absence. Black had been illegally incarcerated in Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. The reason his incarceration was illegal was twofold. First, he'd been framed by the man he thought was one of his best friends. Second, he'd never even received a trial.

Sirius had spent the better part of twelve years in prison accused of being the Dark Lord's Right-Hand-Man and the murder of twelve Muggles and one wizard, while the person who'd actually betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, faked his own death, and murdered aforementioned Muggles was masquerading as a rat.

"Why did you call me 'pup'?" asked Harry as they were walking to the Car Park.

"Haven't you been reading the paper?" asked Sirius. "I'm a dog Animagus. I suppose that you could say I'm your _dogfather._"

Harry groaned at the incredibly lame pun and Sirius chuckled. After a couple minutes of fighting through crowds, they made it to the car-park, where Sirius showed Harry to a brand new 1993 BMW. "I'll be driving us to my new place," he said. "I got it while I was in hospital, and just got it fixed up a bit. Put your stuff in the boot."

When Sirius opened the boot, he was amazed. He knew that he really shouldn't have been, since Sirius was a wizard, but the boot was bigger on the inside.

"It's like the TARDIS in there," said Harry.

Sirius, of course, had no clue what Harry was talking about, so Harry just explained that it was a Muggle thing, as he got into the front seat.

The car had a whole host of Wizarding features installed on it. The outside of the vehicle was smaller than the inside, there was a selective Notice-Me-Not charm (to avoid detection by 'Muggle Aurors' as Sirius called them), a charm that would let the car get through impossible gaps and flight (with built in Invisibility Booster), among others. Sirius didn't seem to be using any of the special features, as they seemed to be following a dark blue Mercedes.

Within an hour, Sirius pulled into a driveway in a nice neighbourhood outside of London.

"I think that you'll approve of the neighbours," said Sirius. "They have a daughter about your age, who's just come back from School for the summer."

Harry got out of the vehicle, and saw who was getting out of the Mercedes that had pulled in next door. A very pretty girl with very bushy hair.

\\\/ **Hermione's point of view**

Mr and Mrs Granger, of a town just outside of London, were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were perfectly normal dentists, that is to say, so most people were terrified of them.

It didn't help their case, when Mr Dan Granger looked as if he'd done a couple seasons of rugby at University.

There was one slightly unusual thing about the Grangers, and that was their daughter, Hermione. Hermione was a witch that went to an exclusive boarding school in Northern Scotland called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Not only was their daughter a witch, but the girl had some type of mental telepathic, something connection with two of her friends from the aforementioned school. Her two best friends were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Their relationship was in full view as Hermione got off her train from school.

Hermione pulled her trunk from the train, and crossed to the Muggle side of the Platform. She gave Harry and Ginny a hug and a kiss goodbye. She then found her parents, and they went to their car, a very new, and very expensive Mercedes 500E. She put her trunk in the boot, and got into the back seat, while her parents interrogated her about her school year. She mentioned some of the things that happened, and just happened to look out the back window.

"Dad, I think that there's someone following us," said Hermione. There was something keeping her from seeing the passenger and the driver.

"Oh, I think that might be our new neighbours," said Dan. "He seems like such a nice man. We haven't met the nephew yet, but he's been away at school."

"Which school?" asked Hermione. She couldn't think of anyone who had an Uncle in the Muggle world, so the school her dad was talking about probably was not Hogwarts.

"I'll leave the surprise for when we get home," said Dan. Hermione and Emma, his wife, noticed him grinning slightly, as if he knew _exactly _was moving in and _exactly _who the nephew were. Emma gave him a little swat, saying quietly, "You'll give away the surprise!"

Less than an hour later, they were pulling into the driveway at their house. She got out of the car, and realised who was getting out of the car next door.

\\\/ Harry's point-of-view

"You sneaking Slytherin!" said Harry to his godfather. His godfather put his hands in a "what, me?" gesture.

"Don't get nasty, pup," said Sirius. "I'm a Marauder. By definition, we hate Slytherins on general principle, especially ones with greasy hair."

"Snape?"

"Isn't he your Potions Professor?" asked Sirius. "I'd like to register my astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor. Your dad and Snape hated each other, mostly because they were sweet on the same girl."

"I think that the Weasley twins have something that belongs to you," said Harry.

"They found it?" asked Sirius. "They found the map?"

"And found the traitor with it, according to Ginny," said Harry.

\\\/

"Hey, Dan!" shouted Sirius. "Come see the house! Bring Emma and Hermione, too."

"We've got to put the things away first, Sirius," said Dan. "Should we come over in a half-hour or so?"

Precisely a half-hour later, Dan knocked on the door. "Come in!" said Sirius.

The 'modest' house had two master bedrooms ("One's for me, and one's for when my pup is older" he said), five bedrooms ("for guests"), three-and-a-half bath ("so there aren't any lines"), kitchen, living room, dining room and elf closet. It also had a basement that had easily been expanded to at least twice its original size.

Sirius had sold his old residence (at a place called "Number 12, Gimmould Place") to a cousin for a million galleons, but had taken the house-elf. He was also working on freeing the elf of the same cousin. The elf, who was named Dobby, was treated horribly by the Malfoy's.

He was a Marauder, he still had a couple tricks up his sleeve. When Hermione heard that Sirius, and by extension Harry, owned an elf, she started to get angry, until Sirius calmed her down, telling her that elves actually _like_ working for humans.

"As long as they are treated right, of course," he said. He then said in a stage whisper to Harry, "As soon as I saw that look, I knew that she would start going on about that. Your mum had the same look."

\\\/Ginny Point-of-view

Life at the Burrow was exciting. My brothers and I just come home from Hogwarts. It wasn't long before Mum realised the state of Ronald's wand, so she dragged him to Ollivander's so that they could buy him a wand.

Ron said that the wand had been damaged in 'a minor traffic incident' but I knew that he'd really flown to Hogwarts in the family car, and crashed in a tree that hit back—a tree called the Whomping Willow. The car had then gone off into the woods, and hadn't been seen since.

It took a number of tries, but Ollivander finally found Ron a wand. It was a 12-inch Willow with a core of Unicorn hair. It cost seven galleons, but my parents had the money (just barely). Harry had bought my schoolbooks the previous two years.

Harry was in fact, Harry Potter, my boyfriend of two years. People would normally think that strange, but there had been a connection between me, Harry, and a girl named Hermione Granger ever since we entered Hogwarts.

The next Monday when Dad came home from work, he was in a very jovial mood. He gathered us around the dinner table, and showed us an advance copy of the next day's _Daily Prophet_. "I've won! We've won!"

"What did we win?" asked Mum, who was busy trying to cook dinner.

"We won the _Prophet _Grand Prize! Seven hundred Galleons." Dad exclaimed to the cheers of everyone around the table. "I put in my Galleon the same as every year, we just were a bit luckier this year."

_We finally have a bit of money, _I thought. _Maybe we can go see Bill. _Bill was always my second-favourite brother, after Charlie, and lived in Egypt doing something for the Goblins.

"I have a great idea about what to do with the money," said Dad. "I think that we should take a trip to Egypt to visit Bill. Also, we'll buy all of our children's books this year."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Arthur," said Mum, putting the finishing touches on dinner.

\\\/

The next day, reporters from the _Prophet _came to our house and interviewed us. I felt as though they were more interested in me, since I was the youngest person at Hogwarts since a professor last brought up a child in the school. They also wanted to interview me about being the youngest Quidditch player ever at the school level at Hogwarts.

The interviews took a half-hour or so, but I had the feeling that it was going to be a rather short article. Shortly after the vultures (I mean, reporters) left, I received a letter from my two best friends.

_Dear Ginny, _

_We hope that you are well. **My dad's a complete Slytherin, though.** I was getting to that, wasn't I? Well, on the way home from the station, Hermione's dad told her that they had new neighbours, one of whom went to a school in Scotland. He told me that I'd love the surprise._

_The surprise was that one Sirius Black moved in next door. He did a couple charms to make it normal for the Wizarding World—he made it bigger on the inside._

_Harry and I will be spending a lot of time together. Sirius says that we'll be 'working'. I have a feeling that the Marauder has something up his sleeve. Sirius, who is also called 'Padfoot,' would like to meet your brothers sometime this summer. Something about 'inspiring the next generation?' I think he said._

_Also, congratulations on the win! We just read the _Prophet _with the announcement in it? Will there be a follow-up story?_

_We both hope that you can come over for a while this summer._

_Love, _

_Harry James and Hermione Jane (HJ2)_

I immediately penned a letter back.

_Hey guys,_

_Thank you for the letter. Dad says that we'll be going on holiday to Egypt to visit my brother Bill. We haven't seen each other for a while. We're going in late-July or early-August, and should be home just in time to catch the _Express _on 1 September._

_I will ask mum if I can come over. Is Sirius's house on the Floo? If so, please send me the name._

_The reporters just left from interviewing us about the Prize. They also wanted to interview me about what Skills I have. I'm rather glad that only a couple people know about the Bond. The reporters seemed to want to know more about The-Youngest-At-Hogwarts, or whatever silly name they are calling me._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ginny_

A/N:

You might have noticed that I say "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland". This is intentional. I don't mean "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland". Muggle Ireland became independent from the UK in 1916/1919/1921 (Proclamation, Declaration, Anglo-Irish Treaty). Wizarding Ireland, however, doesn't have the religious and other problems that Muggle Ireland has, so it stayed a part of the (Magical) United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.

Book Two:

5000th word: 'Statute' ('violation of the Statute of Secrecy') Chap 3

7500th word: 'gets' ('Potter gets...') Chap 4

10000th word: 'he' (' The Gryffindors he was excited about') Chap 5

15000th word: 'that' ('Fudge knew that...') Chap 8

20000th word: 'they'd' ('you had no idea') Chap 10

Total for Book 2: _20,192 words_

Overall:

20000th word (Bk II, Chap. 2): 'so' ('It feels so good to be around Harry again')

30000th word (Bk II, Chap 7): 'Hermione' ('Hermione get the Headmaster')

currently at 37,723 words

40000th word (Bk III)

50000th word (Bk III, unknown)

(these word counts are the number of words with the chapter titles, but without the (sometimes extensive) Author's Notes


	2. Padfoot's House

Werewolves and Animaguses

a continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc)

Chapter 2:

I went downstairs a little while later to ask Mum if I could go to Mr Black's house. Just as she said that she would make arrangements, we got a call on the Floo.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Mum.

"I'm Sirius Black," responded the head in the fireplace. "Miss Ginny Weasley sent my godson a very charming letter a couple minutes ago, and I would like to invite her over. My address is 'Padfoot's Cabin, London'."

"We'll be over in a couple of minutes," said mum before telling me to get my things together.

We Flooed over, and Sirius and the others greeted us. After mum left, Sirius asked, "How about we have some fun this summer?"

\\\/

Sirius had an odd idea of fun. His summer activity was, among other things, training us how to become illegal Animaguses.

First, there was an incredibly difficult potion that we had to brew under Sirius's supervision. Then, we had to learn meditation so that we could 'touch our inner-animal'.

"Normally, that would be the hard part, and for James and I, it was," Sirius told us.

"Won't it be as hard for us?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not," said Sirius. "You will have an Animagus on hand to teach you. James and I never had that, as we were becoming _illegal _Animaguses_._ I mean, we couldn't just walk up to McGonagall and say, 'Could you give us a hand with this'? Now, could we."

\\\/

I went home every night, because mum still thought I was her little baby, and worried a lot. When I went home, I noticed something strange. Ron was hanging around the Twins a hell of a lot more than usual. The Twins were always creating explosions in their room, so I wondered if Ron was now helping them do whatever was causing the explosions.

The week before we went to Egypt, I'd get to stay the whole week at Sirius's. Fortunately, we finished the potion right before then. During my week-long sleepover, we'd take the Animagus Potion, sending us into a trance where we'd see what type of animal we'd be.

Sirius had a Pensieve ready for us, so that we could review and analyse each other's animal. Harry took the potion first. He drank it, and then fell straight back. Remembering this from when he did it, Sirius had thoughtfully provided pillows where he thought we'd fall.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry revived. "I'm some sort of cat. A big cat." We reviewed his memories in the Pensieve, and determined that he was a very large panther. Hermione was next—she turned out to be a snow leopard.

I went last. When I took the potion, I fell asleep and found myself in a desert. As I looked around, I saw a big cat coming towards me. Immediately, I was able to tell what animal it was. It was a lioness. The lioness came over to me, touched me, and sniffed me to see what I was. I fell back to sleep, and woke up in the real world.

"I'm a lion." I said. At this Sirius hit his head. "I'm the only dog in a house of cats!"

\\\/

The last day before Egypt, we went over to Hermione's house. It was about the same size as Sirius's house on the outside, but the inside was so much smaller. Almost immediately, I could tell that something had gone on while Hermione was at Sirius's.

Emma was acting very strangely, almost as if she'd gotten the Wizard's Flu or something. She sicked up in the toilet at least four or five times that day. She wanted chocolate all day.

Sirius and Harry came over for dinner, and Emma had an announcement to make.

"I'm pregnant," she said to excited screaming from the rest of the table. "I go for a check-up in two days."

After dinner, Emma pulled me and Harry aside. "I'd like you two to be the child's godparents on Your side of things," she said.

"Our side?" I asked.

"In the Wizarding World," responded Emma. "I have a feeling that this child is going to be magical, and I want it to be protected if the worst should happen."

There was a rather large crash as Harry hit the floor.

\\\/

"Do you have clean clothing, Ginny?" asked Mum for the third time. "Underclothing, blouses, skirts, socks?"

"Yes, Mum," I said. "Mrs Granger washed them yesterday."

"You were at the Grangers?" asked Mum.

"Harry lives right next door to them," I responded. "I think Mr Black did it by design, as Harry and Hermione are never much more than 100 metres from each other."

I went up to my room to pack my things. My room was decorated a lot nicer than Ron's was. His was a violent orange that made me want to sick up. Mine was a cool blue, rather similar to Ravenclaw blue. I did have a couple posters on my wall, same as Ron, but mine were of a team that actually managed a good number of wins in the last century—the Holyhead Harpies, the only all-women team in the League.

A couple of minutes later, I had my bag packed with everything I needed for Egypt, and I headed downstairs. Mum was shouting as usual. "Hurry up!" she bellowed up the stairs. "The Portkey leaves in ten minutes!"

\\\/

We arrived at Cairo International Airport Portkey Station at 14:30 Egyptian time. We went through Magical Customs and then walked to the main concourse.

Although Dad claimed that he needed to know how to act around Muggles as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, in reality, the Airport Stations were for lower income citizens. The VIPs and higher-income visitors had their Portkeys take them directly to the Ministry building.

As we were walking down the concourse, I heard a male voice call, "Mum! Dad!"

I turned around to see my oldest brother, William, standing there. Everyone called him Bill though.

As we left the airport and walked out into the hot Egyptian air, Bill turned to me. "I heard what you did, you little rascal."

"What, me?" I asked in an innocent voice. Or at least, I hoped that it sounded innocent.

"You got into Hogwarts a year early, you devious child," said Bill in return. I hit him, and he said, "Ah!" and pretended that he'd been hit with a curse.

He started to laugh, causing the rest of us to laugh.

\\\/

After a week in Egypt, I wrote Harry and Hermione a letter.

_Hey guys,_

_Happy Birthday, Harry! How are you doing?_

_It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's been taking us to some of the old tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses that some of the old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let me go in the last one. According to Percy, it was full of mutant skeletons of Muggles who'd broken in, and then grown extra heads and stuff._

_Yes, Hermione, I'll try and find some good books about some of the local Magicals and about the Valley of the Magicians._

_Ron bought a Pocket Sneakascope from a street vendor here. Bill says that it's rubbish stuff for the tourists. It kept lighting up and spinning during supper. What Bill didn't realise was that the Twins and Ron had put beetles in his soup._

_Ginny_

The next morning, I took the letter to the Wizarding Post Office. There was a special way to send mail to England from Egypt. Basically, once a day, they sent all of the mail through the Floo in a fireproof container, and England's Post Office picked it up and gave it to local owls.

\\\/

A couple of days before we were scheduled to come home, I asked Bill, "Do you know of any good books about the Pyramids and Ancient Egypt? I want to get a gift for my best friend."

"Which one?" asked Bill. "From what I've heard, you have both a girlfriend _and _a boyfriend. And your not even 12!"

Ginny knew that he was joking, but she noticed that he was looking at her very carefully. "You have a soul bond with Potter, don't you?" he asked.

"Not just with Harry," I replied. "I have a Bond with both Harry and Hermione. Now, can you just recommend a good book or ten?"

"How much are you willing to spend?" he asked. Bill had heard rumours that Ginny was not to be messed with when angry.

"I had an allowance from Harry's godfather while I was at his place," I replied. "He gave me 10 Galleons a week, and I have most of that. Do the calculation."

\\\/

By the time we were ready to come home, I had plenty of books to give to Hermione. We said goodbye to Bill and took our Portkey home around 11:30 local time.

A couple minutes after we got home, our Hogwarts letters came.

"Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick, now" said Dad. "He didn't send these until we got back."

Percy, unfortunately, received the Head Boy badge in his letter. Mum congratulated Percy quite a lot. _Percy is going to be so full of himself this year, _I thought, as I lay in my bed at the Burrow for the first time in a month.

On 31 August, we Flooed to Diagon Alley with all our trunks. We rented a room at the Cauldron and went to get our school things. The next day, we went to Platform 9 ¾ and a new year began.

A/N: This chapter is actually shorter than my original version

You might have noticed that I say "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland". This is intentional. I don't mean "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland". Muggle Ireland became independent from the UK in 1916/1919/1921 (Proclamation, Declaration, Anglo-Irish Treaty). Wizarding Ireland, however, doesn't have the religious and other problems that Muggle Ireland has, so it stayed a part of the (Magical) United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.

Book 1: 17,531 words

Book 2: 20,192 words

Overall:

20000th word (Bk II, Chap. 2): 'so' ('It feels so good to be around Harry again')

30000th word (Bk II, Chap 7): 'Hermione' ('Hermione get the Headmaster')

currently at 37,723 words

40000th word (Bk III)

50000th word (Bk III, unknown)

(these word counts are the number of words with the chapter titles, but without the (sometimes extensive) Author's Notes


	3. New Professor

Werewolves and Animaguses

a continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc)

Chapter 3

On the train, I heard two very specific voices call my name—Mr Harry James Potter, and (quite possibly) the future Mrs Potter—that is, Hermione.

Sirius had told me in secret that Harry was the Heir Black. That is, of course, unless a miracle occurred and Sirius actually managed to reproduce. Due to his long incarceration in Azkaban, Sirius thought that he might have certain "plumbing problems" that would preclude him reproducing.

Sirius also told me that, according to Black family rules, the Heir Black needed to marry a pureblood in order for the marriage to be legal according to the laws of the Family. The Potter family had no such restriction, and therefore, every couple of generations became a half-blood family.

"How are you doing?" I asked. "How was your August?"

"It was good," said Hermione.

Harry continued, "We got a lot of reading done, Malfoy Sr got arrested, and we managed to free one of the Malfoy elves."

\\\/ Neutral Point of View

Sirius and Harry reviewed the Pensieve information from the Diagon Alley trip the last year. They had a sneaking suspicion before they even reviewed the footage, but then they saw Lucius slip Ginny the diary after the fight with Mr Weasley.

Sirius decided to call Malfoy to his house to interrogate him about it.

"Mr Malfoy," said Sirius on the day Malfoy came. "I am ending your marriage to my cousin Narcissa, as is my right as the Lord Black, on grounds that her husband, namely you, have attacked a person under the protection of My House."

"I have attacked no one," said Malfoy defiantly.

"Did you not give some type of cursed diary to one Ginevra Weasley last August? She is under the Protection of Heir Black, and therefore under my protection."

"Draco has never taken anyone under his protection, certainly not a blood-traitor," said Lucius.

"Let me tell you a secret," said Sirius. "Draco's not the Heir Black. I want the dissolution of your marriage and that house-elf that you set on my godson, Dooby or Dobby or something."

"Dobby!" yelled Malfoy, and the house-elf popped into the room. "Yes, Master Malfoy, sir?"

Malfoy took off his hat and shoved it into Dobby's hand.

"I'm free!" shouted the elf.

Malfoy now became enraged. "You've lost me my marriage and my elf! _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green curse sailed over Sirius's head, and two Stunners slammed into Malfoy. Tonks appeared out of nowhere and revived the man after slapping the Magic-Supressing Cuffs on him.

When Malfoy was revived he started to rant. Tonks decided to read him his rights. "Mr Malfoy, according to the laws of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, you do not have to say or do anything, however anything that you say or do may be given in evidence. It may harm your defence if you fail to mention something that you later rely upon in court. Do you understand these rights that I have just read?"

Lucius nodded his head. He was apparently supposed to give a verbal answer as Tonks punched him in the back. "OK, yes I understand you filthy blood-traitor! Soon, I'll be free, you'll be fired, and the other blood-traitor will be back where he belongs—in Azkaban!"

Tonks applied a silencing charm.

\\\/ Normal Point-of-view

"How did I not hear any of this?" I asked. "I would have thought this type of thing would be all over the papers."

"It's not," answered Harry. "DMLE is keeping this on the down-low so that the Minister cannot interfere until it's too late."

"Also, you sort of blocked us out," said Hermione.

"Well, if I hadn't, then you'd know exactly what I got you, for I come bearing gifts," I replied, handing out the books. This was obviously a good choice, as Hermione ran across the compartment and kissed me.

"Have you been working on your meditation?" I asked.

"Of course, everyday," they replied.

"I think that I might be close to getting a Transformation," I said.

"We are too," was the response.

\\\/

A couple of hours later, the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and we were taking the Horseless Carriages to the school.

The new Defence teacher was sitting at the Head Table, after the Sorting and the Feast, Dumbledore introduced the man as Remus Lupin. I could see Malfoy sneering at the Slytherin table, probably saying that his house-elf dressed better.

It was very true. Lupin wasn't well dressed at all, his robes were torn, and something was off about him. The cat in Ginny could tell that something was off...there was something it did not like about the man. I could tell that Harry and Hermione felt the same way.

Quite quickly, the Feast and announcements were over, and we went up to the Common Room, following my very pompous brother Percy, who was quite in his element.

"First years, with me!" he was shouting. "Gryffindors, keep up!" When we got to the Tower, Percy said to the Fat Lady, "Fortuna Major" and she opened to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room.

\\\/

It was nice being back at Hogwarts—a nice bed (nicer than my bed at home), good food (again, better than Mum's), Harry, the library, Harry, and Hermione.

Our first lesson the next morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts. _Is Lupin going to be a good teacher like Shacklebolt? _ I asked myself.

Unfortunately, Shacklebolt had to go back to active duty on the Auror Force, as his injury healed. He was a very good teacher. The other two teachers I had were lousy—Lockhart was a fraud (currently serving multiple life sentences in Azkaban), and Quirrell had been a stutterer and a follower of Lord Voldemort. In fact, he wasn't just a supporter, he actually had Voldemort on the back of his head, but had died when Voldemort's spirit left him.

When we got to class, Lupin told us to put our books away for the day, as we wouldn't be needing them.

"I found something to show you," he said. "Follow me."

As we were following Lupin, he discovered Peeves attempting to stuff chewing gun into a keyhole on a door.

"I would desist in that if I were you, Peeves," said the Professor. "Filch won't be happy at all."

"Ooh, It's loony, loony Lupin!" said the poltergeist as he continued to stuff the gum in the hole. He also continued to sing "Loony, loony, Lupin!"

"Watch this," Lupin told the class as he pulled out his wand. "Wadiwasi!"

The gum shot up into Peeves' nose, and he sped off.

"Cool!" said one of the Gryffindors in the class, a black boy named Dean Thomas.

"Thank you, Dean" said the professor as we walked. Lupin went to the faculty room and whispered the password, and the door swung open.

"Don't bother shutting the door, Lupin, I was just about to leave," said Severus Snape. He nearly spat the Professor's name. "I'm not sure that anybody has told you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I'd advise not trusting him with anything important unless one of the Golden Trio is whispering instructions in his ear." He sneered the title "Golden Trio".

_This is unbelievable! _I thought. _It's bad enough he taunts Neville and treats him badly in his own classroom, but to badmouth him in someone else's classroom that's...unprofessional!_

"I was rather hoping that Mr Longbottom would help me with the first part of my lesson, and I'm sure that he'll do it admirably." said Lupin as Snape's lip curled in disgust. Snape walked out the door.

There was a wardrobe at the end of the room, where the teachers kept their spare robes, I noticed. Professor Lupin noticed us looking with curiosity at the box, as if there was something in it. There must have been something in it, as it kept shaking around.

"No need to worry, it's just a boggart" he said. _A boggart? Not again! Haven't I faced enough of these? _ "Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

Naturally, Hermione had her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It a shape-shifter, sir," she said. "It takes on the form of whatever fears us the most."

_Yes, what fears us the most, _I thought. _ The last time I saw a boggart it turned into dead Harry and Hermione. Will it stay the same?_

"Mr Longbottom," called the professor. "Come here, please. Now, what scares you the most?"

Neville mumbled something that the class couldn't hear, and apparently, neither could Lupin.

"Could you speak up, as I couldn't hear you," asked the professor.

"Professor Snape," answered Neville timidly.

"I believe that he scares us all," said Lupin. "Now how to make Snape funny?" he said in an undertone. For the briefest of seconds, I could see a grin on Lupin's face that I'd seen many times. My brothers and Sirius were experts at that grin, and usually displayed it when planning a prank of some sort.

The grin was gone quite quickly. _He probably thinks it unprofessional to think of pranking Snape._

"I believe that you live with your Gran, Neville?" asked Lupin kindly.

"I don't want it to turn into her, either," said Neville.

"It won't," said Lupin before telling Neville something in his ear. "What really finishes off a Boggart is laughter," he continued. "You have to force it to assume a funny form. There's a spell to make it change its shape, but it requires concentration on something funny, as Neville will demonstrate in a minute. The charm is _Riddikulus!"_

Lupin opened the wardrobe door with his wand, and Professor Snape stepped out. "Remember what I told you," encouraged Lupin.

"_Riddikulus!" _shouted Neville. The Boggart changed into a very amusing shape. It went from Professor Snape to Professor Snape with Neville's Grandmother's hat, handbag, and dress. Nearly everyone in the room also found it amusing.

"OK, everyone! Form a line" said the professor.

Parvati was next. The boggart turned into a bloodstained, bandaged mummy, which she made trip over its bandages. It turned into a banshee for Seamus, who simply silenced it.

It went through most of the class, and it was getting confused before it was my turn. When the boggart saw me, it turned into a dead Harry and Hermione. _How can I make this funny? _I asked myself.

I cast the _Riddikulus _Charm, and the bodies revived and started to kiss each other. Harry was next, but Lupin pushed him out of the way before banishing it back into the wardrobe.

_His boggart is the full moon! Is he...?_

Lupin dismissed the class and gave five points to everyone who'd faced the boggart. I could tell that Harry and Hermione were thinking the same thing.

As Lupin walked out the door, he called to us, "Harry, Ginny, Hermione, walk with me to my office, please."

A/N:

You might have noticed that I say "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland". This is intentional. I don't mean "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland". Muggle Ireland became independent from the UK in 1916/1919/1921 (Proclamation, Declaration, Anglo-Irish Treaty). Wizarding Ireland, however, doesn't have the religious and other problems that Muggle Ireland has, so it stayed a part of the (Magical) United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.


	4. Becoming Animaguses

Werewolves and Animaguses

A continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc.)

Chapter 4

"Relax, you're not in trouble, unless you've done something I don't know about," said Lupin. Once we got to his office, he put a kettle on the stove. It was obvious that he was used to doing things the Muggle way, which helped my hypothesis.

"I knew your parents, Harry," he said to Harry. "They were some of my closest friends." He turned to me. "I knew your parents; they were in the same organisation as the Potters, Sirius, and I: a sort of Anti-Voldemort league, if you will."

He looked at Hermione, and for a minute, didn't know what to say. "I actually met you once." he said. Hermione immediately remembered. "You were a substitute teacher at my school once. You didn't look out of place, then, so you must stay in the Muggle world a lot."

"I do," admitted Lupin. "How's Padfoot?"

We told him all about the summer, and then asked why he hadn't come 'round the house during the summer, if he was such good friends with Sirius.

"Well, I had work to do," he said. "Also, I have a condition that doesn't allow me to get much work. You lot are closer than usual for your age. Do you have a Soul Bond?"

"Holy Bloody Hell and Fucking Mother of Merlin!" shouted Harry. Lupin, Hermione and I all called, "Harry, Language!" before he continued. "Is every magical creature and adult going to find out about this before we're 21?"

"I'm a magical creature that can tell that sort of thing," Lupin said. "My condition gives me heightened senses, but at the down side of not allowing me much work."

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" I asked quietly. This caused Lupin to draw back as if he'd been slapped.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Remember what Padfoot's been training us in?" asked Hermione.

"We're all cats—big cats," continued Harry. "The cat in us is saying that there is a very large and powerful dog. We can definitely smell the wolf—it's even stronger than Padfoot's dog smell."

"You're not going to reject me?" Lupin asked. "Tell me that I'm an evil half-breed that should be euthanised for the good of Wizardkind?"

"Did James and Sirius ever care about your condition?" I asked.

"No, they actually became Animaguses to keep me company during the Full Moon: they called it my 'furry little problem'.

"We're certainly not going to care, then," we all said.

"OK," he said relieved. "Did Padfoot tell you about the time we pranked McGonagall with catnip?"

\\\/

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was coming up, and due to my status as a third year, I was allowed to go, especially because Mum signed both Ron's and my forms. Apparently, whomever came up with the rule about third years going to Hogsmeade hadn't considered anyone in my situation.

I'd heard from my brothers the "good spots" in Hogsmeade, so Harry, Hermione and I went to the bookshop (a place called 'Tomes and Scrolls'), Zonko's (purveyors of jokes and pranks of all sorts—the Twins were on the Preferred Customers List), Scrivenshaft's (a quill shop), and Honeydukes (the chocolatier, although they made many more products than chocolate).

After we were done with that, we went to the Three Broomsticks, the bar primarily for under-aged Witches and Wizards, where we each had a Butterbeer. We looked at the Shrieking Shack and, as we knew its actual purpose, got a little closer than most people. According to Professor Lupin, it was connected to Hogwarts by means of a secret tunnel. To discourage people finding the tunnel, the Whomping Willow had been planted.

We met Sirius a while later, and he suggested that we go to the hills to practise our meditations a bit more. We did that, and I could tell that there was something different this time.

I could feel the fur rippling down my body, my muscles were expanding. My eyesight improved ten-fold. My nose could smell lots of prey. The lion had emerged.

I looked over at the others. Sirius wasn't paying attention to us, and Harry and Hermione had both changed, as well.

**It looks like Padfoot there isn't paying attention** I said over the bond.

**We should sneak up behind him, and scare the daylights out of him**responded Harry.

Being a Marauder, and a former Auror (from what I'd heard, he served in the War), Sirius should have really known better than to not pay attention to his surroundings. With the silent walk of a cat, we sneaked up behind him, and pounced.

He let out a shout of surprise and, as soon as he got us off him, he turned to Padfoot. We played around for a bit before he turned back into a human.

He told us that in order to reverse the transformation, we had to want to be human again. I did so, and felt myself shrinking back into my human form. Our Marauder pal had forgotten to mention one tiny thing.

Actually, it wasn't so tiny. He'd failed to mention that clothing doesn't always make the return trip when doing an Animagus transformation. He did mention after the fact that it would get better the more practise we got. Out of pity, Sirius transfigured some clothes out of leaves, and we covered ourselves.

Harry wasn't completely able to cover his Thing even with the transfigured undershorts on, until he put on the trousers. We made a quick run to Gladrags, where we purchased a full set of clothing to replace that which we'd lost. We then went back up to the castle.

\\\/

"Potter! Weasley! Could I have a word?" asked McGonagall less than twenty minutes after we'd returned to the castle.

"Yes, ma'am," we said, and we followed her to her office, where the other three Heads of House were sitting. The four Quidditch captains were there, as well—Wood, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, and a boy who looked like he had some troll blood, Marcus Flint.

"I just received messages asking whether or not we want to continue the arrangement of last year," said McGonagall without any preamble.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Snape. Flint was agreeing with him. "The rule has always been that anything that is not illegal is allowed—and that is always been how one team gets an advantage!"

"I thought it was a good idea last year, and I still think it a good idea, Minerva," said Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff. Diggory was nodding his head in agreement.

"I really think that most people think of us as the leftovers, the duffers," said Cedric. "But Hufflepuffs are supposed to have a strong loyalty and a sense of fair play. I found that Mr Potter and Ms Weasley, along with our esteemed faculty, had a wonderfully Hufflepuff idea with this."

Sprout looked happy at the speech her Captain gave.

"I agree," said Flitwick. "With Ponoma and Mr Diggory, of course. I think that it was a wonderful idea so that no one team could get a considerable advantage over the others."

"Mr Potter, your opinion?" asked McGonagall.

"I still think that it was a good idea," said Harry. "Most of the games last season were a lot closer than in my first year, where we had a mish-mosh of all different brooms. While I am disappointed that, due to the fact that I am sponsored by another manufacturer, that I am unable to use the first broom that I ever bough, I think that a fair game is a lot better. In the Professional Leagues, even the Cannons have decent brooms. They just can't get good players. I don't think that there is any reason that amateur games, that is, the games at Hogwarts, should be any different."

"Very well, the Motion passes over the objections of Slytherin, 3-1," said McGonagall.

\\\/

A while later, Harry had a pranking grin on his face. "What are you doing?" I asked as he frantically wrote on a piece of parchment.

"You'll see," was his only, very mysterious, answer.

\\\/

A few days later, I got my answer. The headlines of the newspaper were practically shouting. There was also an inset picture of a very toad-like woman shaking her head.

_**Potter creates new Charity for Werewolves**_

_Mr Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, of Surrey, England, announced exclusively to the _Daily Prophet,_ that he was setting up a new charity for werewolves._

"_One of my father's friends is a werewolf," Potter wrote in his press release. "The man was bitten as a young child through no fault of his own. If I remember correctly, there is a potion that will allow a werewolf to keep his or her mind during the transformation. Naturally, a bite from a werewolf on the potion would still turn the victim, but the act would have to be deliberate. This reduces the risk for most werewolves, who just want to be left alone."_

_We reached out to one of the prominent Potions Makers in England, Severus Snape, who teaches Mr Potter at Hogwarts School. While normally it seems as though Mr Potter and Professor Snape have an adversarial relationship, Snape was more than willing to lecture his student and give more information to us._

"_I am glad to see that Mr Potter has been paying attention in my class," he said in an interview. "He might actually have some of the Talent his mother had, and may not be a complete dunderhead. For future reference, Mr Potter, and readers of the _Prophet, _the potion is the Wolfsbane Potion, and I have made some significant improvements to the generally accepted formula, some of which are now being published."_

_Not everyone is happy about this new Charity. Spokes-witch Dolores Umbridge, who is the Senior Under-secretary to the Minister of Magic stated that "Werewolves are dark and dangerous creatures. Them and all other half-breeds are Dark Creatures and should be wiped out. _

"_The Minister has decreed this. There are many things that I can stand, but the one thing that I cannot stand is disloyalty. To support these Creatures would be going against the Will of the Minister, and therefore be disloyalty. _

"_Mr Potter is under investigation for treason, Disturbing the Peace, Creating a Panic, and Contempt of the Minister."_

_We reached out to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and their spokesperson said, "Treason is not a crime that can be decided by the Minister. We are still subjects of HM The Queen, and only She can indict someone for Treason." When we asked about Mr Potter's case, the spokesperson had this to say, "Mr Potter is not under investigation, as of this moment. There are also no warrants out for his arrest."_

On page 2, there was a headline just as large.

_**Bid on a chance to win Harry Potter's First School Broom**_

_Mr Harry Potter, 3rd year at Hogwarts, announced that he will be auctioning off the Nimbus 2000 that he flew during his first year at Hogwarts. For a chance to win this incredible piece of Memorabilia, please see Teller Griphook at Gringotts Bank. He will process your bid. The proceeds of this auction will go to the newly formed _Marauders Foundation, _which will provide any werewolf with the Wolfsbane Potion (for Severus Snape's comments, see p. 1). This will help the werewolf keep his or her mind whilst transformed._

_Our expert, wishing to remain anonymous for fear of arrest or other reprisal, stated that a werewolf without the potion takes three or more days to recover. However, with the Potion, it reduces the recovery period to about 24-36 hours. This means that werewolves, if allowed, can become more productive members of society. "If a werewolf bites someone while on the potion, I fully advocate for the harshest extent of the law to be brought against the Werewolf," the expert said. "The potion is that good. With a regular werewolf, they are not in control, which makes them extremely dangerous."_

"_I thought that since you seem to think that I am a hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, I should do something to give back to society," said Potter, speaking from the Headmaster's Floo at Hogwarts. "I am a Comet man now, but my broom is in perfect condition, and it was a good broom. I say that if the bids go over, say 1000 Galleons, I will even autograph the broom."_

_Another thing that Potter mentioned is how many people think that they know him. "I was treated worse than a House-elf by my relatives. I didn't even know that I was a wizard until I was eleven, and Hagrid came to give me my letter. My guardians told me that my parents were drunks and died in a car crash."_

_For those who do not know, a car is a type of Horseless carriage that the Muggles use to go places, a drunk is someone who overindulges in alcohol, and a 'car crash' is when two of these vehicles hit each other and blow up._

_Bidding for the Broom starts at one Galleon, and is expected to cross 1000-Galleons by noon._

A/N:

You might have noticed that I say "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland". This is intentional. I don't mean "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland". Muggle Ireland became independent from the UK in 1916/1919/1921 (Proclamation, Declaration, Anglo-Irish Treaty). Wizarding Ireland, however, doesn't have the religious and other problems that Muggle Ireland has, so it stayed a part of the (Magical) United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland.

Someone mentioned in a review that they didn't think that Harry and Hermione should get married. They won't—not for a while at least. Also, this story is clearly marked as Harry/Ginny/Hermione or some other permutation of those, so any readers should not be surprised. Harry will marry at least one of his girls. At least one of the girls will marry at least one guy.

The original story, as cited above, by witowsmp, had Ginny as a main character. I thought that it would be wonderful to continue the story from there. However, the big problem is that I don't read/write Harry/Ginny things, so I needed to add something to find my comfort zone.

Another reviewer stated that the story was too AU, and "no Ron, no read". Ron is a background character, yes. The story is AU, yes. At this point, the events are slowly starting to change (i.e. Lockhart's arrest, the arrest of the 13 unnamed Death Eaters, Lockhart's arrest, etc.). Most of the events that have thus far occurred have featured Ginny taking Ron's roll (in a much more intelligent way, of course).

I dislike when people review to just give their opinions of the pairings, their favourite characters not being present, etc. I prefer it when people review things like point out in Chapter 10 of Book 2, I had Harry say that "Number 12, Privet Drive" has never been his home. Well, of course not. He lived at Number 4.

I like it when people mention that I've made a mistake in including a character that I've already killed off in some manner (i.e. sent to prison, actually killed, etc.)

Sorry for the long Author's Note, and , please do not ban me or take down my stuff because of it.


	5. Dementors Attack

Werewolves and Animaguses

A continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc.)

Chapter 5

Nobody should have been surprised when the results came in a couple of days later. Even then, the amount was staggering. The final total for the Auction was 31,414,926 Galleons. Except for an 'Administration Fee' and various other surcharges, the amount would go to Harry's new _Marauders Foundation._

Quickly, we realised that Wood wanted to go for a third championship in a row. He started to work the team even harder than usual. At one point, McGonagall even put her foot down, as Wood tried to stop us going to Hogsmeade.

Since none of the team graduated the previous year, I was still a reserve. Fortunately, I knew that there would be a couple openings at Chaser in a couple of years.

Harry, Hermione and I all had our Animagus transformations perfect, except for one thing. It was a really big thing, when you think about it, and rather inconvenient as well. Our problem was that we still couldn't transform our clothes.

Sirius told us that it would just take time.

\\\/

It was then that we realised that we'd never properly introduced The Twins to one of their heroes. We brought them to the Three Broomsticks, where Sirius was sitting.

"This is Sirius Black," I told them.

"We know," they replied in a voice that meant it was clear that it was obvious.

"We've never introduced you to who he really is," said Harry. "He's actually quite famous."

He leaned in, and whispered, "He's Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" asked a twin.

"As in Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" asked the other.

"You're a _Marauder?!" _asked the twins in stereo. "We are not worthy to stand in your presence! Who were the others?"

"James Potter was Prongs," said Harry, and the twins started bowing to Harry saying, "The Most Holy Son of a Marauder! We hail Thee!"

"Lupin was Moony," said Hermione, which caused the twins to be flabbergasted.

"Our teacher is one of the greatest pranksters of all time?" asked the twin.

"Yep, we used to prank the Slytherins, Snivellous, the school, Snivellous, and the Slytherins," replied Sirius.

"The traitor was Wormtail," I offered. Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and I all spat on the floor at the name.

"We've been in the Presence of a Holy Marauder all this time?" asked the twins.

\\\/

Over the summer holidays, Hagrid had been named the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, which meant that we were very glad that we hadn't taken that class.

From the stories around the school, Malfoy had attempted to ruin Hagrid's first class. Right after Hagrid told the class not to insult Hippogriffs, Malfoy had called one a 'great ugly brute'.

Naturally, the Hippogriff had retaliated, and injured Malfoy. Malfoy, naturally, played up the injury, and caused the Slytherins to postpone their first game. I, of course, along with the majority of everyone else at Hogwarts, felt that he was just trying to get out of playing in the bad weather being forecast.

That was always strange to me. Why didn't Dumbledore put up shield charms around the stadium so that weather has no effect on the game? The International Quidditch Association (FIQA, _Fédération internationale des Quidditch__)_ usually used shield charms (although a couple member organisations, such as the Russian Quidditch League, did not use that rule).

\\\/

The weather turned out to be as bad, or worse, than forecast. It was a torrential downpour on the pitch, and the players could barely see the balls, let alone each other.

Hufflepuff scored at the 22 minute mark. At 32 minutes in, Gryffindor answered back. A couple of minutes later, each team managed to score again.

Then, around 50 minutes into the game, I got a sudden chill, and the feeling that I'd never be happy again. _Dementors?! Here?_

I then saw the creatures circling the arena. The Charm to repel them was quite hard, I knew, as I hadn't even seen it mentioned in most of my books.

Out of the clouds fell a figure in Quidditch robes. I was quickly able to determine that it was a Gryffindor. Another figure shot from the clouds, his body pressed as close to the broom as he could get, trying to go as fast as he could so that he could catch the first person.

It was then that I realised that it was Harry falling from the clouds. Dumbledore stood up from his spot in the stands, and shouted something that caused Harry to slow down enough for the other person, whom I realised was Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Captain, to catch him.

Dumbledore then cast another spell, and a white phoenix charged out of the wand, attacking the Dementors. They fled, and Dumbledore ordered everyone back to the castle. I could see the fury on the Headmaster's face.

\\\/

Once we got to the castle, we thanked Cedric for saving Harry.

"I'm sure that he would've done the same," said the Seeker. "Really, this game shouldn't count—there should be a replay."

"According to the Laws of the Game," I stated, almost in imitation to Hermione quoting _Hogwarts, A History. _"There are no replays. It would be an illegal game, which would cause the other teams to protest and get us thrown out of the Cup."

"Screw the rules," said Cedric. "That was an unfair game."

"It's only unfair if the cheating isn't in your favour," I responded, quoting the oft-heard refrain from the Professional Quidditch players.

\\\/

We went up to the Hospital Wing, and assumed our usual Harry-watching positions. He was still unconscious from the effects of the Dementors and/or the force of the fall. A short time later, we heard a very distinct, but recognisable voice in the hall outside.

The voice was that of Professor McGonagall, and her speech was getting less and less intelligible as she kept ranting.

"Dementors on the pitch! Why were they there, and how did they get onto the grounds? Is that poor boy ever going to," the rest was completely incomprehensible, as the Scottish brogue got too thick.

"I have no clue, Minerva," said the voice of Dumbledore. His voice was calm and collected, but there was still a tone of fury in his voice. "I just called the Aurors, again, so that they can investigate. In the mean time, they have issued an arrest warrant for everyone working in or around the Minister's office."

McGonagall asked something that I couldn't understand.

"Minerva, who are the only people that can control the Dementors?"

McGonagall gave a shout that sounded like, "That evil man!"

\\\/

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," stated Pomfrey as the doors opened a minute later. It was at this point that she realised who she was talking to. "I suppose that you want an update on Potter?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, he's got the classic symptoms of Exposure to Dementors," said the nurse. "He also has injuries from the fall, injuries from that Dratted Game, exposure to the Weather, a Bludger hit. Have you ever thought about putting anti-weather charms around the pitch? Or a shield charm?! The Boy was nearly Kissed!"

At McGonagall's look of triumph, I could tell that was one of the questions I hadn't been able to understand, as she and the Headmaster had been charging towards the Hospital Wing.

"How did Harry sustain injuries from the fall? I thought that Diggory caught him?" asked the Headmaster.

"He did." said Pomfrey. "The rapid acceleration and subsequent deceleration were quite harmful to the boy's body. It's not as bad on a broom—there are charms on them to reduce the effects 100-fold. But he still fell 100 feet without a broom. As always, though, I'll be able to patch him up and get him well within three or so days, based on his past record."

I really thought that injuries from fighting Quirrell/Voldemort were a lot worse than a simple fall from a broom. I had my galleon on two days or less in the Hospital Wing.

\\\/

Harry woke up for a couple minutes later. The team, minus Wood, was in the room now, waiting for their Seeker to wake up.

"What happened? What were those things?" asked Harry.

"Those were Dementors, Harry," said Lupin, who'd managed to come in without me noticing. "They feed on all your happy memories, and force you to relive your worst."

"I heard Mum and Dad," Harry said. We all looked at him in shock. How could that be a bad memory unless…"Right before Voldemort murdered them." Everyone in the room, with the exception of me, Hermione, and surprisingly, Lupin, shuddered at the name. "What happened about the game?"

"We lost," said Hermione. "No one is blaming you, of course."

"As you fell, Cedric got the Snitch, and won the game 20-170," I continued.

"Your broom flew into that Morgana-damned tree," said Ron. "And you know how much that tree likes to be hit. You'll have to buy a new one."

\\\/

A little while later, the team was leaving the room. Harry had fallen asleep again five minutes after Ron told him about his broom. As the Chasers were leaving, Angelina mentioned that she was going to look for Wood. She said something to the other girls, but I wasn't close enough to hear. From the asinine giggling coming from Katie Bell, I knew that they were talking about something indecent.

\\\/

The next morning, the _Daily Prophet _showed its true colours by trying to discredit Dumbledore, and call him an old fool.

**Dumbledore accuses Minister, says 'Dementors' were at Hogwarts**

_Has Dumbledore lost what few marbles he still has? According to reports filed to the Auror Office, and the Office of the Minister, the Headmaster, who celebrated his eleventy-first birthday last year, has accused the Minister of sending Dementors to the school during a Quidditch match._

"_There were quite a number of Dementors at the school—I couldn't count them all." said Dumbledore in a statement to the _Prophet _and the DMLE. "One of the Dementors caused the Gryffindor seeker off his broom, and he nearly plummeted to his death. Only the quick reactions of myself and the Hufflepuff seeker saved the Gryffindor from more serious injuries."_

_The Hufflepuff Seeker is Cedric Diggory, son of Amos Diggory, a worker at the Department of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures here at the Ministry. Everyone knows that the Gryffindor Seeker is none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived, Mr Harry Potter of Crawley._

_When asked about the supposed incident at Hogwarts, the Minister said that there are no Dementors out of Ministry Control, and that no one from the Minister's office ordered the Dementors there. "I'm afraid that Dumbledore has lost all touch with reality. I've just received a confidential report from St Mungo's stating that Mr Dumbledore no longer has the mental capacity to control all of his posts and I urge him to resign."_

_In response, Dumbledore stated, "I will be convinced of the Minister's truthfulness after every single person in the Ministry swears an oath on their magic that they didn't order a Dementor to Hogwarts. Like so, 'I, Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore, do solemnly swear on my life and magic that I did not order any Dementors to leave Azkaban. I will also swear, that I saw Dementors at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.'"_

_The Chief Warlock then cast a Hover charm on a quill so that he could prove he still had his magic. We then learned that multiple arrest warrants have been issued for people we cannot name at this time._

"_I'm afraid that those allegations are completely false. I have not been impeached or asked to resign or sacked," said the Minister speaking from his home. "Now, go away before I call the Aurors and have you all arrested for trespassing, perjury, defamation, slander, and libel!"_

_Less than 10 seconds later, the Aurors arrived to forcibly escort us from the property._

"_Professor Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, since the Founders!" said the Dame Augusta Longbottom, mother of former Auror Frank Longbottom, Proxy for the Longbottom Seat on the Wizengamot, and grandmother of 13-year old Neville, currently in his third year. "If Dumbledore says Dementors were there, then Dementors were there. This bit about Dumbledore being incompetent is rubbish. I saw the Healers forge the report, and have reported them to the Highest Levels." (For more information about the Longbottom see p 13. For her connections to Terrorist Groups, which she assures us were "Freedom Fighters and Democracy groups" in Russia, see p B-14._)

Although the article seemed to be very critical of Dumbledore, it also took a number of shots at the Minister. I realised that Dumbledore was in perfect form, though. He made a challenge to the Ministry to take the oath.

Everyone knew that our world would collapse without Dumbledore.

A couple of days later, a Special Edition of the _Daily Prophet _announced that all employees in the Minister's office had taken the oath, with the exception of the Senior Under-secretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge.

Her trial was to begin Monday.

A/N:

The Twins think of the Marauders as near Gods. The interaction between the remaining Marauders and the Twins was woefully undeveloped in J. K. Rowling's books.

FIQA is taken directly from the term for the international soccer/football association FIFA (_Fédération Internationale de Football Association_), where the "Football Association" part is the name for football, Association Football

Please keep your reviews on topic, and please don't review just because two (or more) characters are paired together or because certain characters are not major characters (examples: H/Hr/G for the first, and Ron being mostly absent for the second). Also, please only place a review on the story that you are reviewing: i.e. don't put a review for _The Wolf and Dog_ on _Werewolves and Animaguses_ or a review for Versus special on _Werewolves _(etc.)


	6. Trials again

Werewolves and Animaguses

A continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc.)

Chapter 6

_**Ministry Senior Under-secretary found guilty**_

_Sentenced to Life in Prison_

_The trial for Dolores Umbridge, Senior Under-secretary to the Minister for Magic, took place today in Courtroom 10 at the Ministry. Under Veritaserum, the defendant testified that she had sent the Dementors._

"_I needed the Dementors, so that I could get rid of those who slander our Minister's good name," Umbridge was quoted as saying. "Those that threaten our way of life—Half-bloods, Mudbloods, and Blood-Traitors need to be eliminated. I was doing my civic duty as is it my responsibility, and of course, the Minister's, to defeat those who would do us harm."_

_Umbridge also admitted to being encouraged by Lucius Malfoy, one of the men who famously claimed the Imperious Curse after Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who in 1981. Lucius Malfoy is now under continued investigation. Back in August, the Prophet can reveal, Mr Malfoy was arrested for Attempting to Murder the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. _

_In a stunning revelation, we at the _Prophet _have received Confidential documents from Gringotts bank, stating that Mr Malfoy made several suspicious transactions involving Mr Fudge, the Minister of Magic, within thirty days of his release from Azkaban in '81 and within days of various pieces of important legislation being tabled or being taken from the table (for records of the votes, see page 112)._

_This has led the Minister himself to come under investigation, and he has been temporarily replaced with the Dowager Dame Longbottom, Proxy of the Longbottom Seat on the Wizengamot, Augusta Longbottom, who immediately resigned her Wizengamot seat for the duration of her term as Acting Minister. She ceded the seat, temporarily, to Mr Sirius Black, who is the proxy for Mr Harry Potter. Mr Black immediately ceded the seat to the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, Mr Arthur Weasley._

_While Ms Umbridge was being led to her cell for the rest of her natural life, the Aurors, who were forcibly restraining her when she resisted, discovered that she was a Death Eater, having the Mark of You-Know-Who._

That was a fairly decent article, I thought as I put down the paper. As I put it down, I saw a small section that mentioned that the paper was under new management—The Lord Black. Later, I noticed that it printed retractions for a number of comments it had made in the past.

Although the Dementors had caused the loss, my first at Hogwarts, the other results were good for the Gryffindors, meaning that if we put up a good showing at the rest of this season's games, then we'd have a shot at our Third trophy in a row.

\\\/

"Ha!" said a very unpleasant voice the next day. "Of course Father was under the Imperious curse. Our money can buy us anything. Like that bloody hippogriff that the oaf owns. I'm going to have it killed, and watch as the oaf bursts into tears."

\\\/

The next full moon, when I walked into Defence Class, Professor Lupin was nowhere to be found. Instead, Professor Severus Snape was standing at the front of the class. The class quickly went downhill.

"Turn to page 394," said the Professor, ignoring (and punishing) the calls from my classmates that we weren't that far yet.

When I turned to page 394, I saw that it was about werewolves. I looked at Hermione and thought, **Is he trying to reveal Lupin's problem?**

**I think he is, **came the reply.

**Of course he is, **came Harry's reply. **He figures that if he gets rid of enough of them, maybe Dumbledore will be fed up and just give him the job.**

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf?" asked Snape. "No-one?" He asked as Hermione's hand was in the air. "Pity. I never thought that I'd see a class of Third-Years that couldn't recognise a Werewolf."

\\\/

A couple of days later was another Hogsmeade trip. As we were about to leave, the Twins pulled us aside, and gave Harry a piece of parchment that I was rather familiar with.

"We have something that we think should be yours, Harry," said Twin A.

"This is the Marauder's Map," said Twin B. "It shows you everyone, everywhere, as long as it's on the Grounds of Hogwarts."

"We basically have the secret passages memorised, so we have less of a need for it than you," said Twin A.

"Ginny will tell you how to use it."

"What is the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked me after my brothers had gone away.

"It's a map, created by Sirius, James, and Lupin," I responded. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said, tapping my wand on the parchment.

They looked amazed as the map activated. "This is how we captured Pettigrew last year." I said. "We showed this to McGonagall, and she took proper action."

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Hermione.

"I swore that I wouldn't tell," I said innocently.

\\\/

A couple of days later, our classmate, Neville Longbottom received a Wizengamot Summons in the case of _Ministry v Hippogriff "Buckbeak" and Rubeus Hagrid. _Harry was in his usual form, of course.

"Neville, you're the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, the son of two of the bravest Aurors this world has ever seen. You just tell the court what happened, and if necessary, emphasise your position."

The trial was held on a Saturday, so we tuned the Wireless to the Ministry Channel ("Hear how your Government works MOM 87"). As soon as we tuned in, we could tell that the trial was not supposed to go in Hagrid's favour, even with Malfoy, Sr in prison. The prosecutor seemed very unwilling to allow the students involved to testify as witnesses.

"Do you wish to insult the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Friend of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter?" asked Dumbledore, who was acting as Defence Counsel. "Not to mention the other notable names here as witnesses."

"Go ahead," replied the prosecutor reluctantly, while muttering insults about Dumbledore and Dumbledore's mother under his breath.

The Headmaster called Neville to the stand. "Mr Longbottom, son of Frank, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do, Sir," said Neville. "In fact, I am invoking Pureblood Law, and going a step further. I, Neville Longbottom, Heir of the House of Longbottom, do solemnly swear on my life and magic that I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, and may Merlin have mercy on my soul."

Neville gave his testimony, and in the end, Hagrid and his Hippogriff won the trial. As the Wizengamot was announcing the decision, Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, quickly took a look at his rule-book.

"Honoured Members of the Wizengamot and guests, I have another matter," he announced.

"What do you wish to bring before us, Mr Bagman?" asked Neville's Grandmother.

"It is a matter involving the Quidditch games at Hogwarts," he replied.

\\\/

It was decided that due to Malfoy _not_ having an injury, that Slytherin postponing the game was illegal, so Slytherin forfeited their games for the year, causing the other three teams to each have a 150-0 forfeit win. Hufflepuff was now in the lead, with Ravenclaw and Slytherin in second and third place.

Hufflepuff could clinch the title with a win the next weekend (over Ravenclaw), but Gryffindor had a better chance to win the cup. Fortunately for us, though, it turned out that Hufflepuff lost their game, causing the Championship to be decided by the Gryffindor v Ravenclaw, and it would be decided on Goal Difference as, if Gryffindor won, each team would have 2-1 record. Part of me was wondering who would be sick, injured, or in detention to give me my one Quidditch game of the year.

\\\/

Soon came the winter break and Christmas. Mum and Dad invited all of us home, including Harry and Hermione. Harry was quite happy to have somewhere to go for the Holidays. The day break started, we took the _Express_ to London, and the Floo to The Burrow. Having to use the Floo Network made Harry complain, as usual.

On Christmas morning, I woke up to find a pile of presents on my bed. Hermione was also in my room, so I woke her up, and we started to open our presents. Ron got me the usual candy, Mum of course made (both Hermione and I) Weasley jumpers, Hermione got me _The Harpies: A History _by Gwenog Jones, and Harry got me a very fashionable bracelet. Hermione and I pulled on our new jumpers and went downstairs to join in the festivities.

When we got downstairs, we found Harry near in a state of shock, as he was holding a brand new broom, a brand new _Comet 5000_, the model used by the Gryffindor team.

"I was going to get him a Firebolt," Sirius said. "But then I remembered that Gryffindor was a Comet team."

"Why is he in shock?" I asked.

"Because Dumbledore was stupid enough not to get the brooms insured, and these babies cost about a thousand a pop."

Sirius must have been around Muggles again. It was only when he was around Muggles that he talked like this. _One Thousand Galleons for a broom?_ No wonder Malfoy was trying to show off. If it weren't for this sponsorship, every team but Slytherin would be at a great disadvantage.

\\\/

Mum's Christmas dinner rivalled the Elves at Hogwarts. There was turkey, ham, roast potatoes, and assorted vegetables. By the time we were done with dinner, we were quite full, and ended up going to bed rather early.

As we were going up, I noticed how pretty Hermione was. She blushed as she thought the same about me.

The next morning, there was a good bit of snow on the ground, so we all went outside to have fun. We even convinced Percy (who I thought wouldn't know 'fun' if it was parading in front of him dancing) to come out with us. We had a massive snowball fight that only ended when Mum forced us to come in.

"Your clothes are much too wet to be out there that long," she said. "You'll catch a cold!"

Fortunately for us, Mum had cups of hot chocolate waiting for us after we got changed into dry clothes.

Over the holiday, Hermione and I got much closer, with her even helping me with my nightmares about Tom. Despite the Possession being relatively short, He had a great impact on me, and not in a good way.

\\\/

The Winter Break zoomed by like a Comet 5000 through the air, we were soon back at Hogwarts. A couple of the girls in our dormitory noticed our closeness.

"Is there anything going on between you?" asked Parvati.

"No," we replied in unison. "Why do you ask?"

"While personally, I don't care, it might be a safer option to stay away from Potter. You'll have less heartbreak in the future." she replied.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Because Trelawney has predicted Potter's death at least 40 times this year so far," responded Parvati. Lavender was nodding her head. "It might be safer if you weren't involved with Potter."

"I can't believe you!" started Hermione. She looked as though she was about to 'blow her top.' "You're supposed to be Gryffindors, and support Harry. And Divination is such a woolly subject. Arithmancy is so much better."

"Just because you can't learn it out of a book doesn't mean that its useless," said Lavender spitefully. "That's your problem with brooms, too. You can't understand things if it isn't in a book."

"News flash, Hermione!" said Parvati. "You can't interact with the world only by reading."

"Ease up on her!" I shouted. "I can't understand why you like the subject either. I've never made fun of you for it, though."

Hermione and I shut the curtains on our beds as we went to sleep. I really just wanted to _Crucio_ the other girls, though.

A/N: The Twins think of the Marauders as near Gods. The interaction between the remaining Marauders and the Twins was woefully undeveloped in J. K. Rowling's books.

As always, certain "problems" will not be discussed in my stories. Assume that there is a potion for things that happen once a month to females

Slightly revised this—I moved a couple of things around, and I edited a bit. A number of reviewers have pointed out that I quite clearly said that HhrG were not taking Care of Magical Creatures, and therefore, couldn't be witnesses at the trial of Buckbeak. I was on my way home when the proper solution came to me.

Also, aside from the Diary, there will be no Horcruxes (and the diary might not even be one: In canon, Dumbledore seemed to know a lot about Horcruxes, and in this story, the Evil of the Diary is beyond even him)

The fanfic that I got the idea for the forfeit was _10 Minutes and A Week of Hell! _By CrazyDuck5280

Please keep your reviews on topic, and please don't review just because two (or more) characters are paired together or because certain characters are not major characters (examples: H/Hr/G for the first, and Ron being mostly absent for the second). Also, please only place a review on the story that you are reviewing: i.e. don't put a review for _The Wolf and Dog_ on _Werewolves and Animaguses_ or a review for Versus special on _Werewolves _(etc.)


	7. Quidditch Final

Werewolves and Animaguses

A continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc.)

Chapter 7

Unfortunately, with Hermione sleeping in my bed, it didn't take long for our dormitory to notice. Doubly unfortunate was the fact that they were teenage girls, and airheaded ones at that.

"How is Granger in bed?" asked Lavender one morning.

"Don't think we haven't noticed," said Parvati.

"We sleep." I said. "That's it. End of story, the end. We don't do anything else."

The girls were quite disappointed with my answer, and it showed as we went down to the Common Room.

"What are they so disappointed about?" asked Harry when he came down from his dormitory.

I explained quietly.

"Really, I wouldn't care if you _were _doing anything," he said. "Just as long as I get a turn in a couple of years."

This set Hermione off on an 'educational lecture' about the various attitudes towards "adult activities."

\\\/

A month before the next Quidditch match, Professor Lupin called us in to his office.

"Harry, you asked me before if there was any defence against Dementors," he stated. Harry nodded his agreement. "There is one defence, but it is quite a difficult piece of magic that not even some fully trained wizards can do."

"What is it?" I asked. Bill or Charlie hadn't (to the best of my knowledge) mentioned anything like that before, and Percy would discourage its use ("The Ministry has complete control over the Dementors. If there is a Dementor, you're guilty").

"It's called the Patronus Charm," answered Lupin. "It is a charm that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. Like I said before, even most adult wizards cannot perform a Corporal Patronus."

"A What?" asked Harry, milliseconds before I was about to ask the same thing.

Before Lupin could answer, Hermione said, "A Patronus with a form—usually a form that is significant to the caster."

"If we were in class, that would be 10 points to Gryffindor, Hermione," said Lupin. "The shape is unique to each witch and wizard that casts it. For example, James was a stag, and Lily was a doe. Unfortunately, someone who I will not name, who went to school with James, Sirius, Lily and I, and who currently teaches at this school, had the same Patronus as Lily."

He took a sip of tea, and continued. "The incantation is _Expecto Patronum. _The thing about this spell, though, is that the incantation alone won't do anything. No, what you need is a memory. A single happy memory. As you are casting the spell, you must lose yourself completely in that one happy memory, and allow it to fill you up."

\\\/

The Patronus lessons went on for weeks, and none of us could produce anything but mist. Apparently our memories just weren't happy enough yet. Or it could be that we were just too young for the spell.

The lessons were cutting into what little free time we had, as Harry and I had Quidditch practise, as the Final against Ravenclaw was coming up. Wood kept getting into arguments with McGonagall about the amount of time we could practise. I'm sure that if he wasn't leaving this year, that McGonagall would have kicked him off the team.

"I told you, Wood," she said one day. "You get five hours a week training, with an extra three on non-Hogsmeade weekends. That was the rule set at the beginning of the year, so as to be fair to all teams."

"Quidditch isn't supposed to be fair, Professor!"

\\\/

As I looked at the standings tables, I noticed Gryffindor needed a win. If Ravenclaw won, they would be champions. If Gryffindor won, then it got a whole bit murkier. Gryffindor could win the game, but lose the Cup to Hufflepuff if they won by less than 180 points. If Gryffindor won by more than 180 points, we would win both the game and the Cup.

A couple of days before the game, Wood approached me in the halls.

"You're in the game this weekend, kid," he said. "Angelina Johnson got the Spring Flu, so I need you to fill in at Chaser. Make sure that you score as much as you can."

"Thanks, Wood," I said, while thinking to myself, _Why is it always the third game?_ I knew of course that the Spring Flu was a lot worse than the regular Flu or the Witch's Flu, so there was no chance whatsoever that Angelina was going to play.

\\\/

The game occurred in early April. Sirius was sending us nearly daily owls about Emma's pregnancy, and how things were going. She seemed to be driving both Dan and Sirius completely crazy with various mood swings and cravings.

\\\/

The day of the game was bright and sunny. There were no clouds to speak of, and the temperature was a pleasant 20 degrees. There was a slight wind out of the North-Northwest. All in all, perfect Quidditch weather. We went into the dressing room to get changed into our uniforms for the match.

"OK, guys," said Wood. The other two chasers and I interrupted him, saying, "and girls."

"And Girls," he repeated. "This is it. This is the big one. If we win, and we win big (as I know we will), we're the Champions! We've got two great beaters."

The team cheered, as the Twins jokingly swatted away the praise.

"We have two great Chasers, and a good Chaser, all of whom can run up the score"

More cheers.

"A Seeker that has never lost a match under normal circumstances"

The team cheered a third time, as Wood gave Harry a look that clearly said, "Don't lose this game"

"We also have a great Keeper," called the twins to the cheers of the rest of the team.

Needless to say, we were all excited for the game as we flew out onto the pitch as Lee Jordan was calling the line-ups.

"Welcome to the final game of the 1993-94 Quidditch Season!" shouted Lee Jordan from the Commentator's Booth. "For Gryffindor, we have in Goal, Oliver Wood! At Beater, we have Fred and George Weasley! At Chaser, we have Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet! And the late substitution, your Third Chaser, Ginny Weasley! And at Seeker, Harry Potter!"

It seemed as though Slytherin and Ravenclaw were rooting for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff would root for Gryffindor until the score got to the tipping point, and naturally, the Gryffindors were rooting for a massive Gryffindor win.

Jordan then announced the Ravenclaw team, who had an Asian girl named Cho Chang as their Seeker. The previous year, Cho had failed to catch the Snitch, and Gryffindor had won the game 500-20. The Gryffindors were hoping for a repeat.

Harry and I weren't thinking about the Ravenclaw Seeker, though. We were thinking about trying to win their Gryffindor its Third Quidditch Cup in as many years.

The game started off quickly for Ravenclaw. Wood somehow managed to give up two quick goals to the Ravenclaws, but then completely shut the door. He managed to block every single shot after that. Katie, Alicia, and I then managed to score a couple goals, giving the Gryffindors a 50-20 lead.

Cho was following Harry quite closely, so he performed a move that nearly gave me a heart attack that he'd been saving for an occasion like this. He had nearly tricked me with the play in practise once.

Harry sped up towards the ground, as if he'd seen the Snitch, and then less than half a metre above the ground, he pulled out of the dive. Cho wasn't as lucky, as she ploughed right into the ground. By this point, we had managed to score another goal.

"Potter uses the Wronski Feint on Cho Chang very successfully," said Jordan from the Booth. "Madam Pomfrey is attending her, Madam Hooch has whistled play back in! Gryffindor with the Quaffle!"

Just then, Harry saw what he was looking for. Right at the Ravenclaw Goals hovered the Snitch. He raced off towards it, accidentally breaking up the Gryffindor scoring play. He then caught the Snitch and the Gryffindors went wild. Wood immediately flew over to Harry and gave him a great hug before they landed, having won the game by the score of 210-20. We landed and then shook hands with the Ravenclaws. As Cho Chang walked past, she whispered, "Next time I won't fall for that," and Harry laughed.

\\\/

McGonagall and Dumbledore brought the trophy down to the field, and handed it to Wood. This was his third time hoisting the Cup. Wood gave it to Harry (as he had caught the Snitch to win the game), who then handed it to me (who scored 4 out of the 6 Gryffindor goals). I handed it to the Chasers, who passed it to the twins.

The Gryffindor party went on for hours. Through unspecified connections, the Twins had managed to procure Firewhiskey, and the Elves were cheerfully sending up food for "The Great Harry Potter, Sir, and the Great Harry Potter, Sir's friends." It went on until midnight.

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall as she walked into the Common Room. "I understand that you are all excited, but this is a school, not a fraternity! Clean this up, and get to bed, now!"

Her tone of voice suggested that anyone trying to carry on any longer would receive detentions or worse.

\\\/

Even though the Quidditch season was over, we were still taking Patronus lessons from Professor Lupin, who managed to procure a Boggart that he somehow charmed to look like a Dementor. Finally, in the second full week of April, we had success. Harry managed to produce a Stag, Hermione produced a doe, and I managed to cast a lioness.

Harry's Patronus was emblematic of his father, Hermione's was of Harry, and mine, of course, was my Animagus form.

\\\/

Sirius had upped the number of owls he was sending us, as Emma's due date neared. The plan was that she'd give birth at King's College Hospital, in London. One Saturday morning, fairly early, Dumbledore called us into his office.

"If I were a betting man, which I am not, I would bet you are wondering why you are here?" he asked as he offered the bowl of sherbet lemons. We shook our heads 'no'.

"You are here, because I am going to accompany you into the Muggle world for a while. I think that there is someone that you'll want to meet."

A/N:

As always, certain "women problems" will not be discussed in my stories. Assume that there is a potion for that

20 degrees =69 degrees Fahrenheit

Also, aside from the Diary, there will be no Horcruxes (and the diary might not even be one: In canon, Dumbledore seemed to know a lot about Horcruxes, and in this story, the Evil of the Diary is beyond even him)

The fanfic that I got the idea for the forfeit was _10 Minutes and A Week of Hell! _By CrazyDuck5280

Please keep your reviews on topic, and please don't review just because two (or more) characters are paired together or because certain characters are not major characters (examples: H/Hr/G for the first, and Ron being mostly absent for the second). Also, please only place a review on the story that you are reviewing: i.e. don't put a review for _The Wolf and Dog_ on _Werewolves and Animaguses_ or a review for Versus special on _Werewolves _(etc.)

Final Standings:

Gryffindor (2-1, 460 PF, 220 PA, +240 PD)

Hufflepuff (2-1, 500 PF, 280 PA, +220 PD)

Ravenclaw (2-1, 350 PF, 360 PA, -10 PD)

Slytherin (0-3, forfeits -450 PD)


	8. Bianca Lily

Werewolves and Animaguses

A continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc.)

Chapter 8

"_You are here, because I am going to accompany you into the Muggle world for a while. I think that there is someone that you'll want to meet." _

The Headmaster told us to go get clothes that wouldn't look out of place in the Muggle world, and to meet him in the Entrance Hall in 15 minutes. We quickly complied. When we got to the Entrance Hall, Professor Dumbledore was wearing a good looking suit, complete with tie, and fob watch.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"We will take the Floo network to King's Cross, and I have arranged transport to King's College Hospital." responded the Headmaster.

We walked down to the Three Broomsticks, where Dumbledore deposited a Galleon into a slot, and the Fireplace flared to life. We yelled, "King's Cross" and away we went.

\\\/

When we got to Platform 9 ¾, the Headmaster steered us to the Car Hire Terminal, where he picked up a vehicle. Apparently this is what the Headmaster meant by, "arranged transport." Within a half-hour we were at the car park.

We walked in, and Dumbledore said to the receptionist, "Good morning. We're here to see the Grangers."

"Maternity ward, take the lift to the fourth floor, NEXT!"

They took the lift up to the fourth floor, and were greeted by another reception desk.

"Name of patient?" asked the nurse.

"Emma Granger," said Dumbledore.

"You are?" asked the nurse.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of these three children. The one with the bushy hair is Hermione Granger, daughter of the aforementioned Granger. The one with the black hair is Mr Harry Potter, her best male friend. The one with the red hair is her best friend, and Godmother of the future child."

"Waiting room is down the hall, Granger is in room 426."

We went to the Waiting Room, and then to Emma's room. Just when they got there, Doctors and nurses rushed in.

"It's good to see you," said Emma, a lot calmer than she looked. "Now, I am in a fucking shitload of pain, so I wouldn't expect any more brothers or sisters, Hermione. This is why the hell I waited another 12 years!"

Hermione looked shocked at her mum's language, and Dan apologised. "Usually, she's not like that. It's just when she's in pain, her language worsens."

We were ushered to the waiting room, where we waited for a couple of hours, until Dan re-entered the room.

"She's had the child!" he said excitedly. "It's a girl! We're naming her Bianca Lily Granger."

"Why those names?" asked Dumbledore, although I am sure that he knew one of the names.

"Bianca is from Shakespeare's _Othello_, and Lily, of course, is for Harry's mum," said Dan. "Harry's mum sounds like she was such a nice person—Sirius has a lot of stories to tell."

"She was," said Dumbledore. During their time in the Order of the Phoenix, Albus had grown to love the Potters as though they were his own children. He still missed Lily and James every day.

"In the end, it was a choice between Bianca and Viola, but we realised that we didn't want both of her names to be flowers," said Dan as they were walking back to Emma's room. "We had considered Bianca, Viola, and Helena (except that lends itself to the nickname 'Handbasket'). I never have liked _Romeo and Juliet,_ so that was out straight-away, along with more names that we found to be either too extreme or too normal."

"Keeping the Shakespeare theme?" asked Dumbledore. "If I remember correctly, Hermione is from _A Winter's Tale, _and Bianca is from _Othello_."

"That's correct," said Dan, right before reaching the room. "Our second degrees were in English Literature, specifically Elizabethan Literature. Our first degrees, of course, were in Dentistry."

When they walked in, Emma was holding a tiny baby girl. I say 'tiny' because I'd never seen that before: a tiny, newborn child. According to Dan, though, she was big for a newborn at 45 cm and 3300 grammes.

"I felt each and every one of them," said Emma. "I hope that you remembered our request, Harry and Ginny?"

"We would like both of you to be Bianca's godparents when you come of age, and for your headmaster and for Professor McGonagall to step in if we are unable" said Dan.

There were tears in Dumbledore's eyes as he said, "I'd be honoured."

\\\/

As we were walking back to the car to take it back to the car, Dan spoke up. "What are the chances of Bianca being like Hermione?" he asked as he waved his hand like a wand.

"Usually, one cannot tell for a couple of months at the earliest," answered the Headmaster. "However, some times, the Powers will manifest early. For example, I once knew a Metamorphmagus who started changing minutes after birth."

Dan had a blank look on his face. Harry and Hermione did as well. "In Muggle terms, a Metamorphmagus is a shape shifter. The person can change their appearance by just thinking about it. The one I met is now an Auror-recruit, with one more year before she becomes an Auror. As I am sure Sirius has told you, an Auror is our version of a police officer."

\\\/

Soon, we had returned the car and re-entered Hogwarts. Since Emma's pregnancy was a complete secret, naturally, the whole school knew, and we were mobbed by the other students.

"Shut up, will you!" bellowed Harry. "The Headmaster will make an announcement about it at dinner. Please leave me alone and go away before I curse you."

True to Harry's word, the Deputy Headmistress banged her goblet for silence in the middle of dinner. The Hall quieted quickly as Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some happy news to share with you," said the Headmaster. "As you might know, myself and a couple of the students were gone for a majority of the day. That is because, at approximately 12:52 this afternoon, Miss Granger's mother gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Bianca Lily Granger. I hope that you all wish Miss Granger's sister the best of health. Thank you."

After the Headmaster sat down, we were mobbed again, with people wanting to know the vital information about the child. One rude girl asked if the baby was magical or not, just not in those words. She quickly found herself hanging upside down from the wall.

"POTTER!" bellowed Snape as he approached the Gryffindor table. "One-hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for the attack on my student, and 50 points from each person standing here that's not a Gryffindor. It's against the rules."

"Do you apply that rule to Mr Malfoy, as well, professor?" asked Harry in a faux-nice voice.

"DETENTION!" bellowed Snape. "WITH FILCH FOR A MONTH FOR DISRESPECT!"

"I see no disrespect, Severus," said McGonagall, making her way over to the Gryffindor table. "If you apply that supposed rule, which by the way is not an official rule, then you must punish Mr Malfoy for the great number of times that he was taunted Potter or Longbottom at the Gryffindor table in the past." McGonagall turned to Harry. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, I need to see your wands, please."

We handed over our wands, and she cast a spell showing echoes of the spells we cast last. "There are no spells performed by these wands since Filius' class yesterday, Severus." she said. "Therefore, all points will be restored and Mr Potter will not serve any detentions for this."

"He must be able to cast wandless!" shouted Snape.

"My, my," said McGonagall in a mocking tone. "We you not saying yesterday that 'Potter is a mediocre wizard in every respect'? You have to make up your mind. Is Potter a powerful Wizard who can cast wandless or is he a mediocre wizard?"

Snape stormed off, muttering beneath his breath.

"I certainly hope not, Severus, for if that's the case, I will put you on probation," said McGonagall, obviously responding to something Snape said. "And I am a cat, not a hag," she yelled after him.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," said McGonagall with a softer tone, one that I rarely heard. "A sister born on the 23rd of April with a Shakespearean name. That's almost as mad as the Headmaster sometimes," she said in an undertone.

"23 April?" I asked Hermione later.

"Traditionally, it is held that William Shakespeare, one of the greatest Playwrights of English history, was born on 23 April, which also happens to be the day of his death, 52 years later," explained Hermione.

"Oh, I get it now." I responded.

\\\/

The next couple of months were very busy, as the professors wanted to prepare us for the exams. Right after her sister was born, Hermione started her usual exam preparations.

"We only have a couple of weeks until our exams!" said Hermione.

Right before the exams, Professor McGonagall came around with a parchment confirming we wished to continue with our same classes. We readily agreed, as we would be at quite the disadvantage if we decided to take new classes. Also, the classes we were taking were quite fun (except for Potions and History).

Dumbledore filled out our Animagus paperwork, but 'forgot' to turn it in. Since Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, we'd still be completely legal, with the bonus that none of our enemies would know our forms, giving us the element of surprise.

Hermione was going nuts as usual trying to prepare for the exams—at one point she hit me with our Arithmancy textbook, and that thing weighs 15 kilos. Fred and George, under encouragement from Sirius, were studying for their OWLs, the exams taken in fifth year.

The results from the OWL exams would determine which NEWT classes they could take. Percy was on his NEWT year, and driving us even crazier than usual. He was being especially vindictive to anyone who dared to disrupt his studying—quite a number of students were being reported to McGonagall (who brushed them off), Filch, and Snape (both of whom were especially cruel with their punishments).

\\\/

An unusual hush fell over the castle the next week as exam week started. For Transfiguration, we had to turn a teapot into a tortoise, and other difficult tasks. Hermione, of course, was worried because she thought that her tortoise looked more like turtle. I couldn't tell the difference.

After a short lunch, we sat our Charms exams. As Hermione predicted, Cheering Charms (which Flitwick had emphasised many times) were on the exams, along with Freezing Charms. Harry overdid his on me, so I had to be led away for a while until I could cast the charm without laughing.

Our next exam was Herbology, which took place the next day. In the afternoon, we had Potions, but due to interference by McGonagall, a wizard named Slughorn was administering the exam, which was to make a Confusing Solution.

The third day of exams was History of Magic, an unmitigated disaster, even if we had studied for hours on end with Hermione. I could only come up with answers for three-quarters of the questions, and I didn't have enough time to query Hermione's brain for the rest of the answers, some of which, like the Goblin who discovered banking, I made up.

Our penultimate exams were Arithmancy, which was quite easy, and Ancient Runes, which was quite hard. As we left the exam, Hermione was muttering about how she mistranslated one of the runes. Needless to say, I figured that she completed not only the exam, but the bonus questions as well, so she most likely got well over a perfect score.

Our final exam was Defence, and it was one of the most interesting exams that I'd ever faced. Lupin set up a sort of obstacle course, and therefore decided that he would call Harry, Hermione, and I last, as he wanted to remove one of the obstacles. Hermione, Harry and I were more than sure that he wanted to remove a boggart. The course involved wading through across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes that contained Red Caps, and squish our way across a patch of marsh whilst ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk.

We all got passed the obstacles, and I am pretty sure that I saw Lupin, who looked incredibly ill, mark an 'O' in his gradebook.

A/N:

As always, certain "women problems" will not be discussed in my stories. Assume that there is a potion for that

The reason that Book 3 is in the first person is that I wanted to challenge myself. Not only do I not usually use the 1st person (I generally prefer the 3rd person limited, which is the same thing, except instead of saying "I" you say "Ginny"—this is what Ms Rowling used (for the most part) in the HP Books), but the main character is a girl, which I am not.

36 cm, 3300g converts to 18 inches, 7 lbs, 4 oz (7.25 lbs) If this does not fall within the usual boundaries for a newborn girl, please let me know

Also, aside from the Diary, there will be no Horcruxes (and the diary might not even be one: In canon, Dumbledore seemed to know a lot about Horcruxes, and in this story, the Evil of the Diary is beyond even him)

The fanfic that I got the idea for the forfeit was _10 Minutes and A Week of Hell! _By CrazyDuck5280

Please keep your reviews on topic, and please don't review just because two (or more) characters are paired together or because certain characters are not major characters (examples: H/Hr/G for the first, and Ron being mostly absent for the second). Also, please only place a review on the story that you are reviewing: i.e. don't put a review for _The Wolf and Dog_ on _Werewolves and Animaguses_ or a review for Versus special on _Werewolves _(etc.)


	9. Full Moon

Werewolves and Animaguses

A continuation of "One Traffic Light" by witowsmp, "A Missed Traffic Light" and "Bonds of Friendship, Book 2" by coolhacker1025

This story is not written with that writers permission, nor the permission of J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc. who own the rights to _Harry Potter. _

"One Traffic Light" by witowsmp may be found at s/7058158/1/One-Traffic-Light on fanfiction. (After / paste/type the s etc.)

Chapter 9-Full Moon

_I am pretty sure that I saw Lupin, who looked incredibly ill, mark an 'O' in his gradebook._

That night was the full moon. We finally had complete control over our Animagus transformations, so Sirius allowed us to go running with Padfoot and Moony. We went outside right before nightfall, and followed Lupin into the Shrieking Shack. We got there just in time, because Lupin started to groan.

"Get out! Get out!" said Lupin as he convulsed in pain.

"He's forgotten his potion!" exclaimed Sirius. "As fast as you can, transform now!"

The word 'now' was barely out of his lips when he started to change into Padfoot. We quickly changed into our forms, just as Lupin was very painfully transforming into his.

Soon, there were three large cats, a dog, and a werewolf in the house. The werewolf came at us aggressively, and we growled at it. Harry was the largest one of us, so he pinned the werewolf down easily, rolling it. Moony got the hint, and whimpered submissively, as he recognised Harry as the alpha male.

For the next couple of hours, there was a flurry of fur as we played with each other. Moony started to chase us around the Shack, and then after he caught one of us, he would fall back and let another person chase, almost like an animal version of tag.

We fell asleep at around three in the morning. Fortunately, werewolves do not harm other animals, and double fortunately, we were able to keep our transformations even as we slept. When Lupin transformed back into a human, we went back up to the castle in our Animagus forms, and crawled into bed to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

\\\/

"I wonder what Padfoot and Moony would think about an automatic ball launcher?" asked Harry later that morning as we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Naturally, Hermione started to think of various ways to implement this idea.

When we got down to breakfast, we received an unpleasant surprise.

"I am very sad to announce that Professor Lupin will not be rejoining us next year," said the Headmaster. "I hope that you wish the professor, just as I do, the best of luck in his future endeavours."

The headmaster started to clap, so we joined in. For us, it was not a happy clap though. After breakfast, we went to Lupin's office, where he was packing his things, getting ready to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Harry.

"Someone cough let slip the nature of my condition," responded Lupin. It may have just been me, but the cough sounded suspiciously like "Snape" or "Snivellous."

"I acted extremely irresponsibly last night," said Lupin. "I failed to take the potion that aforementioned Potions professor put on my desk. If it hadn't been for you and Sirius, I could have attacked half of the school. By this time tomorrow, the owls will be flooding in with demands of my resignation; I simply pre-empted them, and handed it in myself."

"But you've been the best Defence teacher that we've had," I exclaimed, as I fought back tears at the idea that my favourite teacher would be leaving the school.

"When you're like me, you get rather used to this sort of thing—in both worlds. In this one, because of the fact that you're a werewolf," answered Lupin. "And in the Muggle world, they can't believe that a person would get sick every 28 days when there's a full moon. I will tell you this, though. I have it on good authority that you will have an excellent defence teacher next year."

"Who is it?" we asked, but he just gave us a mischievous look that clearly said, "I'm not telling."

"I will tell you this," he said. "Use the Marauder's work well, got it? Now that I am no longer your teacher, I have no problems about telling you to use it for its intended purpose. I suppose that I might drop by Padfoot's house this summer, so I will see you all then."

We agreed to use the Marauder's Map properly, and left the room, still a little sad about Lupin's sacking.

\\\/

At the end-of-term feast, despite Snape's efforts to sabotage the system, Gryffindor won the house cup. On the train home, I remembered something important.

"It's the World Cup this year," I said to them excitedly.

"The World Cup is being host by America this year," said Hermione.

"I mean the Quidditch World Cup," I said as Hermione laughed, as she knew exactly what I meant. "It's being hosted by England for the first time in over thirty years. Dad might be able to get us tickets!"

"Have your Dad talk to Sirius," said Harry. "Right now, the Ministry is trying to get on his good side, so they'll give him anything. Sirius is excited, too."

Sooner than we would have liked, the _Express _pulled into the Station at King's Cross. As we got off, we saw Sirius standing on the platform with a birdcage in his hand. He walked over to Ron, and handed him the cage, which contained a rather active scops owl (which looked almost like a fluffy snitch), saying "It's my fault that you no longer have a rat."

Sirius turned to Hermione. "You and Harry are going to have to share the back seat of my car. Dan is too busy to come today."

I gave Hermione a rather long hug and kiss, and then turned to Harry and did the same. Sirius looked on in amusement at my antics, as we left the platform to go home for the Summer. Something gave me the feeling that I'd be seeing a lot of them this summer.

A/N:

As always, certain "women problems" will not be discussed in my stories. Assume that there is a potion for that

The reason that Book 3 is in the first person is that I wanted to challenge myself. Not only do I not usually use the 1st person (I generally prefer the 3rd person limited, which is the same thing, except instead of saying "I" you say "Ginny"—this is what Ms Rowling used (for the most part) in the HP Books), but the main character is a girl, which I am not.

Animagus Forms:

Harry: panther

Hermione: snow leopard

Ginny: lion

Also, aside from the Diary, there will be no Horcruxes (and the diary might not even be one: In canon, Dumbledore seemed to know a lot about Horcruxes, and in this story, the Evil of the Diary is beyond even him)

The fanfic that I got the idea for the forfeit was _10 Minutes and A Week of Hell! _By CrazyDuck5280

Please keep your reviews on topic, and please don't review just because two (or more) characters are paired together or because certain characters are not major characters (examples: H/Hr/G for the first, and Ron being mostly absent for the second). Also, please only place a review on the story that you are reviewing: i.e. don't put a review for _The Wolf and Dog_ on _Werewolves and Animaguses_ or a review for Versus special on _Werewolves _(etc.)


End file.
